millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
SUPER SIZE LOVE!!
SUPER SIZE LOVE!! is an original solo song performed by Satake Minako. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Of course, We need "SUPER SIZE LOVE!!" "Heart heartily" is HAPPY!! Honno chotto no hyoujou mo kakusenain da yo Zutto miteta kara Tsukare chatte irun da yo nee Dakara "totte oki" o sashiirechau no Ano ne, onnanoko no honryou hakki wa... furumai dake janain da yo Hokyuu shite hoshii, amai ENAJII o! Anata o ai de ippai ni shitai! Kokoro ni tsumekomu no FURU KOOSU no omoi SUPER SIZE LOVE FOR YOU!! Ookiku natte hoshii no SWEET HEART soshite waratte! Ma aruku natta hitomi ni (Eyes like a edge of dish!) Utsutte itain da… SUPESHARITE ni shite ne! Hayaku genki ni natte hoshii negatte irun da yo Datte suki dakara Tsukare chatte irun nara ne Enryo nante NO! NO! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! Itsumo, onnanoko wa tokui ryouri o ne... furumaitaku natte shimau Hokyuu shite hoshii, takai KARORII mo! Anata o ai de ippai ni shitai! Sono tame ni tsukuru no Ryouri wa aijou tte kotoba shinjite Osekkai-yaki de gomen nee hora ne, waratta! Ureshiku natte kichau yo (Eyes like a edge of dish!) I FEEL SUPER SIZE LOVE!! Shiawase o okawari! Can you feel my "SUPER SIZE LOVE!!"? Can you feel my SWEET, SWEET HEART? Can you feel my "SUPER SIZE LOVE!!"? All you need is "LOVE!!" Motto motto ippai ni shitai! Anata ni tsumekomu no Mankanzenseki no ai SUPER SIZE LOVE FOR YOU!! Ookiku natte hoshii no SWEET HEART zutto waratte! Ma aruku natta hitomi ni (Eyes like a edge of dish!) Utsutte itain da… SUPESHARITE ni shite ne! |-| Kanji= Of course, We need “SUPER SIZE LOVE!!” “Heart heartily” is HAPPY!! ほんのチョットの表情も隠せないんだよ ずっと見てたから 疲れちゃっているんだよねっ だから『とっておき』を差し入れちゃうの あのね、女の子の本領発揮は…振る舞いだけじゃないんだよ 補給して欲しい、甘いエナジーを！ あなたを愛でイッパイにしたい！心に詰め込むの フルコースの想い SUPER SIZE LOVE FOR YOU!! 大きくなって欲しいの SWEET HEART そして笑って！ まあるくなった瞳に （Eyes like a edge of dish！） 映っていたいんだ…スペシャリテにしてね！ はやく元気になってほしい　願っているんだよ だって好きだから 疲れちゃっているんならね 遠慮なんてNO！ NO！ ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE！ いつも、女の子は得意料理をね…振るまいたくなってしまう 補給して欲しい、高いカロリーも！ あなたを愛でイッパイにしたい！そのために作るの 料理は愛情って言葉信じて お節介焼きでごめんねっ　ホラね、笑った！ うれしくなってきちゃうよ (Eyes like a edge of dish！) I FEEL SUPER SIZE LOVE!! 幸せをおかわり！ Can you feel my “SUPER SIZE LOVE!!”？ Can you feel my SWEET, SWEET HEART？ Can you feel my “SUPER SIZE LOVE!!”？ All you need is “LOVE!!” もっともっとイッパイにしたい！あなたに詰め込むの 満漢全席の愛 SUPER SIZE LOVE FOR YOU!! 大きくなって欲しいの　SWEET HERAT ずっと笑って！ まあるくなった瞳に (Eyes like a edge of dish！) 映っていたいんだ…スペシャリテにしてね！ |-| English= Of course, We need "SUPER SIZE LOVE!!" "Heart heartily" is HAPPY!! Don't hide your expression for just a tiny second Since I always looked at you! You're starving, aren't you~? That's why I'm sending you something "valuable" You see, a girl's real ability... is not just her behavior! I wanna supply you with sweet energy! I wanna fill you up with love! What's stuffing in your heart Is a full course of my feelings, super size love for you!! I wanna make you big and make my sweet heart smile! Your eyes are getting rounder (Eyes like a edge of dish!) I wanna be reflected... in specialties! I wanna make you healthy soon so I make a wish Because I love you! If you're starving How modest of you. No! No! All you need is love! A girl's pride is cooking as usual... it's becoming a behavior I wanna supply you with higher calories! I wanna fill you up with love! I'll make them for that reason "Cooking is love", that's what I believe Sorry, my cooking is noisy~, but look, you're smiling! I'm feeling happy (Eyes like a edge of dish!) I feel super size love!! Here's another cup of happiness! Can you feel my "SUPER SIZE LOVE!!"? Can you feel my SWEET, SWEET HEART? Can you feel my "SUPER SIZE LOVE!!"? All you need is "LOVE!!" I wanna fill you up more and more! What's stuffing in you Is a Manchu Han Imperial Feast of love, super size love for you!! I wanna make you big and make my sweet heart smile forever! Your eyes are getting rounder (Eyes like a edge of dish!) I wanna be reflected... in specialties! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: Satake Minako) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @OSAKA (performed by: Oozeki Eri) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Satake Minako